Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a fan section, a compression section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. Turbomachines may employ a geared architecture connecting portions of the compression section to the fan section.
Variable vanes are widely used in commercial and military gas turbine engines, especially within compression sections. Variable vane position is typically scheduled as a function of corrected engine parameters and additional factors, such as throttle movements, foreign object detection, and stall detection. Variable vane positioning permits optimal airfoil incidence to protect compressor stability.